


Heavy rain expected

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “I’m so sorry about this,” Phil said.To his right, Dan laughed. “What? Do you control the weather or something? Because you shouldn't keep something like that from me.”





	Heavy rain expected

Phil had double and triple checked everything – his shirt was clean, his jeans zipped up, keys and wallet in his pocket, and he reread the message cementing this date five times over. The one thing he hadn’t thought to look at was the weather forecast. But who expected a storm like this to unleash in the middle of a beautiful spring day? (Judging by the people with umbrellas walking past them, literally everyone.)

He pressed his back up against the wall, standing under the shortest overhang possible to shield himself from the downpour. Large raindrops fell mere inches from his feet, and a leak to his left caused a small waterfall to form.

It reminded him of how he sort of kind of really needed to use the bathroom.

“I’m so sorry about this,” he said.

To his right, Dan laughed. “What? Do you control the weather or something? Because you shouldn't keep something like that from me.” He leaned his head back, eyes up at the dark sky. “It’s not your fault we got rained out.”

“Still—”

“No, I’m not going to let you apologise,” Dan said definitively. He turned his head, catching Phil’s eyes. He smiled. “It’s okay. I’ve already had fun either way.”

“You have?”

“Yes, Phil. I have.”

Phil let his chin fall to his chest, breathing in the smell of rain. A laugh bubbled up in his throat. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said.

They’d been walking through the shopping district, just looking at store fronts without going into any shops on their way to the park, when the first raindrops started to fall. Within minutes they were soaked. The moment they stepped under the overhang, Phil had started to worry that he’d ruined everything. It was only their second date and it had been Phil’s idea.

He should’ve just checked the damn forecast and he would’ve taken Dan to the movies or something.

“Stop that,” Dan said.

“Stop what?”

“Over-thinking.” He stepped closer to Phil, pressing their shoulders together to nudge him with his elbow.

Again, Phil was reminded of how thoroughly drenched they were. His shirt clung to his body uncomfortably and water had seeped into his shoes, wetting his socks. He hated wet socks.

A couple walked by them, two girls huddled together under one umbrella, arms around each other to stay close. Phil sighed.

Looking over, he saw Dan had pulled out his phone, typing something in. Great. Now Dan wasn’t even going to give him the time of day anymore. He’d stop thinking about Phil within moments, only talking about him sometime next week, laughing with friends about that one bad date he went on with that weird guy.

Phil was still watching him when Dan said something, but he didn’t understand over the rain.

“What?”

“It doesn’t look like it’s letting up anytime soon,” Dan repeated, holding out his phone for Phil to see.

He was just looking at the rainfall radar. Phil tried to silence his negative thoughts.

“So… What shall we do?”

Phil wrung his hands together. He tugged at the hem of his wet shirt, shivering as the cold fabric fell back against his skin. The wind was starting to pick up as well, because of course the weather would do everything in its power to make this as unbearable as possible. With some luck, he got struck by lightning soon.

“Unless you don’t want to continue hanging out. That’s fine.”

Phil snapped his head up to look at Dan, who was now biting his lip and looking anywhere but back at him.

“No! That’s not at all what I want,” Phil amended immediately. “I mean- I do want to continue hanging out. If you want to.”

Dan laughed, filling Phil’s chest with relief. “Okay. We’re on the same page then.” He looked back up at the clouds, as if to see if there was any end to them. There wasn’t. “I _would_ invite you over to my place to dry off, but we’d be walking mops by the time we got there.”

This sparked an idea. “I actually live just about a block that way,” Phil said, pointing ahead.

“Is this all an elaborate ruse to get me to your place?” Dan smirked.

Phil held up his hands. “You practically suggested it!”

Dan shook his head fondly. “I’m kidding. I like to think I at least know you well enough to know that’s just not like you. Besides”—he put his hands in his pockets and shrugged—“who says you needed a ruse for that anyway?”

Phil hoped Dan would account his flushed cheeks to the exertion of running over here earlier.

Dan cleared his throat. “That way, right?”

“Um, yeah.”

His blush only intensified as Dan took his hand. “We’re going to make a run for it and I don’t want you to trip and fall, so…”

Phil caught his smile and copied it. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Once they reached his apartment, Phil fumbled with his keys far too long, blaming his cold and slippery fingers. When he finally managed to unlock the door, it jammed and he had to push it open with his shoulder.

“It does that sometimes,” he muttered, giving the door an angry look as he closed it behind them.

“Still a better place than mine,” Dan said, looking around.

Phil had expected to feel uncomfortable bringing Dan into his house, but he hadn’t been prepared to feel quite so exposed. Suddenly he had second thoughts about every single trinket and photograph he had put up, if maybe he should’ve kept his videogame figurines somewhere else, or put away that awkward family holiday picture from last year.

Had he done the dishes recently? When was the last time he vacuumed? Was his bed made?

… Did it matter what state his bed was in?

Phil went into the bathroom to finally use the toilet, then got some towels, throwing one over at Dan when they got to the living room. They both started drying off their hair, and if Dan’s hair had been curly before, it now increased about tenfold in fluffiness. Phil was caught staring and he could just thank his lucky stars Dan couldn’t read his mind and learn how badly Phil wanted to reach out and run his hands through that hair.

With that sorted out, Phil grew once again aware of his wet socks and sticky clothes. “I could throw your clothes in the dryer,” he suggested.

Dan smirked. “Are you telling me to get naked?”

“I- Wha- No!”

Dan doubled over laughing, clutching at his stomach. Phil slapped his shoulder, but he couldn’t keep from laughing himself.

“Why does everything sound like a come-on to you?” he whinged.

“Oh, it’s not just me,” Dan said, righting himself. “You _make_ everything sound like a come-on.”

“I do not,” Phil muttered. “Now, do you want dry clothes or not?”

“Yes please.”

“Be right back.”

After changing into some joggers and a shirt—and dry socks—himself, Phil got the same for Dan. He mentally cursed at himself for having a majority of videogame related shirts, but eventually he got a simple black one with some geometric shapes. He thought Dan might like that.

Dan got changed in the bathroom and Phil put his wet clothes in the dryer right away. It would still take about half an hour to finish.

“Anything you want to do in the meantime?” Phil asked, and when Dan bit his lip to keep down a grin added, “Not a come-on.”

“I didn’t even say anything! Anyway. You’ve got videogames?” It was a rhetorical question as Dan was already eyeing the games and consoles under Phil’s TV.

When Phil was double and triple checking everything earlier to make sure this date would be a success, he did not think they would end up back at his apartment… yelling at each other over a game of Mario Kart.

“You pushed me off!” he yelped, waiting for his kart to be lifted back onto the track.

“Hah!” was Dan’s only reply as he drove over the finish line in first place.

Phil wanted nothing more than to wipe that shit-eating grin off his face, so they started a second round. And a third. And a fourth. Eventually Phil won the fifth but only because Dan had gotten too cocky and messed up the start entirely.

“That’s it. I’m ending it on a high,” Phil said, falling back on the sofa. Dan leaned his elbows on his knees, letting his head hang, and Phil took the moment to look at him – _really_ look at him. At his slightly hunched posture and his slender fingers gripping the controller and the way his hair poked up where he’d ran his hand through it in frustration. His brown eyes still focused on the television screen where Phil’s character did a victory lap and the smallest pout on his lips.

Phil’s eyes remained trained on Dan’s lips until the latter turned around to grin at him. “Agreed. There’s no chance you’re winning twice in a row.”

Part of Phil wanted to prove him wrong, but an even bigger part was scared of proving him right.

“Guess we’ll never know,” he said, clicking out of the game and shutting down the system.

Dan’s clothes must’ve finished drying a long time ago, but neither made a move to get up.

“Maybe we’ll find out the next time I come over,” Dan said, his voice holding an unspoken question.

_Would there be a next time?_

Phil shrugged casually in an attempt to hide the hammering of his heart in his chest. “I have a lot of other games that I can beat you at instead.”

“Oh yeah?” Dan’s smile was challenging.

“Yeah.”

“We’ll see.”

“Next time.”

“Next time.”

At long last, Phil went and retrieved Dan’s clothes from the dryer. Now that he’d changed back into them, they both felt their day together was coming to an end.

“I had fun today,” Dan said at the still closed door.

“I’m sorry we got rained out.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Again, you don’t control the weather. Besides, I think it turned out for the better. It feels good to know I’m the Mario Kart master here.”

That earned him a light slap on the arm. “I’m going to spend every night practising now,” Phil said. “Just you wait. I’ll be kicking your ass before long.”

Dan chuckled, patting Phil’s shoulder. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” He didn’t move his hand, and Phil glanced down just in time to notice him wet his lips.

Phil leaned in and Dan met him halfway as he did the same. The kiss was short and tender, yet at the same time held promise for so much more.

When they parted, Dan bit his lip and Phil wanted immediately to kiss it free again. So he did, once, twice.

“I wouldn’t have been beating your ass at videogames if I’d known we could’ve been doing this instead,” Dan said.

“Next time?” Phil asked with a smirk.

“Next time.”


End file.
